Lighting has been an essential aspect of modern civilization. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional light bulb. Referring to FIG. 1, light bulb 10 may include housing 12, base 14, and filament 16. Light bulb emits light by heating lighting filament 16 to a very high temperature. However, the majority of the energy may be consumed in generating heat rather than emitting light.
Various forms and technologies of lighting have been developed to provide various functions and uses. Additionally, due to the limited supply of energy, there is increasing global consciousness for providing greener or more energy-efficient sources of lighting. Light sources can be greener at their fabrication processes because the processes may consume less energy or material during fabrication. Light sources can also be greener when being operated because they may consume less energy. Light sources can also be greener at their end of life because their disposal may result in less impact to the environment or because some of their components may be easily recycled.
Due to the popularity of traditional light bulbs and standardized socket designs for accepting those light bulbs, the majority of current lighting systems use one of the standardized socket designs and therefore continue to demand the use of traditional light bulbs. In many uses, there is benefits in avoiding the need of replacing existing lighting systems while using newer or more energy-efficient light sources. Providing interchangeability with traditional bulbs or compatibility with traditional lighting systems may allow the transition into the use of modern lighting technologies without the need to replace existing lighting systems.
Heat generation of light sources may depend on the type of technologies used. In some lighting systems or devices, providing adequate heat dissipation may remain one of the design considerations. For example, adequate heat dissipation may be among the factors for providing safe, efficient, and/or reliable lighting products.
Therefore, it may be desirable in some embodiments to have light-emitting devices offering ease of interchangeability with traditional light bulbs, offering heat-dissipation capabilities, or offering design or operational characteristics that may offer one or more improvement over traditional light bulbs.